1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a method and system for building tolerance into comparisons of device fingerprints when authenticating a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Controlling access to a secured network is one of the biggest challenges for critical infrastructure. Since the majority of existing infrastructures use computers to connect to the Ethernet or Internet, there is an increased possibility for security breaches into such infrastructures. One way to reduce security breaches is to strictly enforce authentication methods such as comparison of password, personal information, secret question, machine identifier, etc. against various stored data and password information. However, in certain approaches, if there is even a slight or minor difference between a device identifier or fingerprint for a device that seeks to be authenticated versus a database of known fingerprints corresponding to known authorized devices, then the request for authentication is rejected or denied.
From a practical standpoint, it is quite possible for a user of given known device (e.g., a device that is known and authorized to access a secured network), to upgrade, replace, or otherwise modify one or more components of the device. If the device fingerprint may be based on or generated from various device components, including upgraded or modified components, it is quite possible that the known device may no longer have a fingerprint or identifier that will be recognized by the authentication system. For example, a valid device and machine may inadvertently be denied an authenticated status because of upgrade(s) to typical components such as memory, video card, etc. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an authentication method with built in flexibility or tolerance to allow for some upgrades or changes to the device.